Cold Body
by Ringabel
Summary: Shadowfairyshipping(Non-Con), Dangershipping, Vector takes Kotori on a date cause he has changed right ? Or has he not really changed and was it just to hurt Yuma ? Ryoga doesn't trust him and finds out.. the truth.


Vector is having a very important date; Vector does not always do dating. Vector decides to try because it can hurt Yuma.

Because Yuma is in love with Kotori, it is to bad his Rei persona act is gone. How can Vector get her? ...This would be hard, no it would not, nothings hard for Vector when he only means well! Fake that he has changed! He was still the same psycho and would be for always.

Why can't he do pretend? Vector puts on his disguise, uses his fake Rei voice a few times. Heads off to direction of Kotori's house. "Kotori-Chan?" He asks so soft and sweet. Kotori opens the door "V..Vector..? I thought you disappeared after the war..?" Vector smiles and invites him into her house. "Don't think you could lose me!" He bursts out laughing tons. "So Kotori-Chan? How about a date?" Kotori's face turns reddish at his wording. "Hu-huh? I can't I have..." and Vector.. Shingetsu... Vector's face makes her smile. (You almost forget it is a killer's)

"Fine. Just friends," Friends? That was no fun for Vector! Vector wanted to crush Yuma in feels, he would just.. make Kotori's decision when he wanted to. After the date... back to her house and he was going to make sure Yuma-Kun saw.. what he was going to do. "A date it is settled!" He ran off before Kotori could say anything. She would wait for him… she guessed.

***Hour Later***

Kotori was in a nice emerald dress and had green hairpins in her hair and she hears her doorbell ring. Kotori ran and opened the door nearly tripping and exposing her panties because her dress nearly flew up from the wind.

There stood Vector.. in a nice.. suit? Kotori didn't think Vector would go through so much trouble. "Shall we?" Vector asked and took her hand; Kotori did not trust him still. She would be on edge and be careful still.

Kotori had to be because she had not told Yuma where she was going and if she was not careful she might never come back.

Vector had bought a limo and that surprised Kotori… all for her..? Vector smiled "Only the best." And Kotori took a seat next to him. "Why do you want me? Why not some other girl?" This made Vector laugh hysterically. "Why would I when you're so cute?"

Kotori blushed at those words; Vector was being kind. To kind… "Why the sad expression Kotori-Chan~?" he purred softly as he hugged her close. Kotori said nothing as the limo drove on.

***Minutes Later***

Vector and Kotori arrived at the restaurant, Kotori smiled, Vector was being so… kind? And it was scary, she didn't know if she could trust him. Vector even pulled out her chair for her to sit down. Kotori took her seat. A waiter came and asked them what they'd like to order and Vector said Kotori could have anything she wanted. Kotori asked for Sushi, Vector happily said they would share. One chopstick was brought to them. One for Kotori and one for Vector. They had two together, they could use their chopsticks as one to pick up and feed the sushi to each other.

"So… why did you pick me?" Vector didn't understand why she kept asking this. He liked her why was it so wrong? (That and it would hurt Yuma a bonus in one big package.) "You're fun." Was all Vectors said and Kotori didn't know what to say back.

They quietly waited for their sushi; the waiter came back with a plate of sushi and set it on their table. Vector went to reach for the sushi and pick it up with his stick but it didn't pick up, Kotori helped him. Vector pulled on the sushi with his chopstick and Kotori helped and fed it into his mouth like baby bird. Vector chewed softly and Kotori got the other piece they shared it like a meatball from that one dog movie (The Lady and the Tramp)

Kotori swallowed and then asked him if they could get desert, Vector said sure what would she want to eat? They looked through the menu and decided to get some pocky in little pags. Vector opened the box of pocky that it was in. He put one in Kotori's mouth and bit the other end. The two met lips as they finished; this was there first kiss.

Kotori was the first to pull away this was a friendship outing not a date, why did Vector kiss her? They were not romantically attracted to each other (Though she did think Vector was hot.) she just knew that she should not date him because all the bad things he did to her friend Yuma and all the other people. He may have changed but she still did not trust.

Vector looked at her in concern because why did she run away from him? "Did I do something wrong my sweet Kotori?" he asked so kindly and this putt Kotori off because she was not expecting to ever kiss anyone and this was her first kiss. She always thought it would be Yuma. Yuma was always so kind to her but… he never noticed or made the first move. She was sure that he secretly liked her but didn't know what to do about it at all because he was so immature at the time. (Now he is fifteen.)

"N-nothing!" Kotori told Vector and so they paid and got ready to head back to the limo and go back to Kotori's house. Kotori thinks it went well, Vector would show her back inside like a gentleman (he would not be for very long…)

***Minutes Later***

They were back at Kotori's house and Vector showed her inside, he tried to get one more kiss but she turned him down because they were just friends (Friend zoned…) but Vector doesn't leave he pulls out an old Barian Force card and uses it on Kotori to make her call Yuma. "This will be a sight to remember, I hope I got enough time!" he yelled happily.

After Kotori was done calling Yuma to come over, he would come over in twenty minutes, Vector had twenty minutes. Vector then snapped his fingers and unbarian forced her. She looked confused, he had tied up Kotori's hands and he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "V-Vector?! What're you doing?!" she yelled and tried to kick and scream. Vector then chained her mouth with some chains.

Vector threw Kotori into the bathroom, she tried to scream but the chains got tighter and then Vector then began to Barian morph and his wings buzzed and Vector summoned a clone Rei and tentacles sprung from its back. The oranges tentacles held Kotori down and ripped her chest apart. The clothes fall to the floor off of Kotori, the clone tears off her skirt and rips off her panties and holds her chest tightly with its tentacle grip.

Vector doesn't even care that this is her first time; he doesn't bother stimulating her or even lubing himself up. He could careless; he removed his loin cloth that covered his spiked balls. He inserted himself without warning into Kotori, she screamed and tried to push him away with her legs but his weight was to great.

Vector purred out as he thrust in unmercifully not stopping no matter how hard Kotori screamed and pleaded, he smiled and whispered in her ear "Don't fight it~" and he didn't kiss her to calm her down, he griped her chest with his sharp nails, cutting into her flesh. Blood drawing slightly, he thrust into her harder and bent his head down and lapped at the blood leaking from her chest.

"V-Vector please stop!" she begged but Vector didn't listen he kept trusting without caring, Kotori letting out blood curdling screams that could wake the dead, it was inhuman. He heard a door bust open, Vector assumed that was Yuma and he was not even close to cumming.

Vector dug his nails deeper into her chest and thrust forward one last time as his wings buzzed in bliss, he came hard inside her. His wings buzzing madly, the bathroom door slammed open and Vector ripped himself out of Kotori, she cried out.

It wasn't Yuma, it was Ryoga.. he must have heard the screaming! "Relax, Relax… I'm done, you can have the leftovers." Ryoga was angry and ran towards Vector fists swinging wildly as he tried to punch him. "Whoa there, calm down Nasch! The wars over, we're friends…" he said with a smile, Nasch was not comfortable with being his friend after what he just did to one of his other friends.

"Why did you?! Kotori.." Ryoga said with concern in his voice, Vector was so not expecting Ryoga he wanted Yuma! He wanted revenge for seeming so weak during when he let go of Yuma's hand. He wanted to show that is how he got his revenge, then they could all be friends! They were even now.

"Well, I'm bored… so you can just tell Yuma what I did, please tell him I only meant well." He said with a smile and disappeared through a Barian portal.

Ryoga moved the hair out of Kotori's face, he tried to wake her up. "Kotori… its going to be ok… I'm here.. I'm here.." and the voice that Kotori heard made her open her eyes and say softly "Ryo..ga..?"

"It is Nasch now… but yes.." he said with a smile and Kotori couldn't move her whole body hurt. "Can you.. just lay with me..?" she asked and Ryoga wrapped his arms around her naked body to comfort her, he lay down on the cold bathroom floor that was covered in unspeakable things. He didn't care because he wanted to calm Kotori and make sure she would be fine. He leant over and kissed her forehead and whispered "My princess.."

Ryoga would keep her safe until Yuma came; they lay there and fell asleep.


End file.
